I want you - I love you
by WarJunkie90
Summary: My first SP fic! Clyde x Craig no less. Clyde needs someone, and probably has some weird ways of showing his affection. In the school restroom of all places! Rated M: for the "Junk" Ref and randomly placed swearing. An intense, but fairly soft intimate Guy-to-Guy moment.


-**I want you / I love you-**

Clyde Donovan, a solitary but average eighth grader of South Park Middle School. It was around 1:30 in the afternoon after washing his hands in the restroom sink, Craig Tucker, a friend clyde had known vertually since they were six. "Oh hey Craig, whats up?" the slightly shorter teen said. "Nothin." craig said in his usual low almost dead tone voice. "Well, what did you think about Cartman getting fucked up again by Wendy? That shit was funny as fuck!" "Forget about that fat fuck. Let's talk." As clyde got ready to walk to the hand dryer, craig placed his right hand on his friends shoulder, then leading him againsts the wall as if he were trying to corner him by that wall. "So, how've you been clyde? Ya know, since your mom passed?" "I'm ok i guess. It could be better if i didn't feel so damn lonely all the time. It's like i just feel empty and devoid of any emotions. Mixed with a feeling of regret."For reals?" craig asked while walking to the bathroom door to close and lock it. In turn clyde had a raised eyebrow look on his face.

Walking back over to clyde to continue the conversation. "I always thought i was the only one in class who had those thoughts." "Well i guess we both did. Mine just didn't really come through fully until something happens that i felt shouldn't have." After a brief few moments of silence, the two teens shared brief on and off moments of on and off eye contact. Finally, after about a minute of un level gazes, clyde brougth his face facing downward in a sense of sadness. Seeing as talking about his mother's tragic death almost always got to him deep inside; like ripping out his heart, then throwing it to the floor and stomping on it. Instantly after, a stream of tears start to run and drip from clyde's cheeks. "Oh God.. This sucks so fucking bad dude." clyde said to his friend. "Don't worry clyde. I'm always here for you.". Just then, craig lifted up clyde's chin with his hand, and leaned in closer to the shorter teens face. Staring deep into his root beer brown eyes. "Always." Before kissing him lightly on the lips. "Ohhh God...".

The smaller teen thought to himself mentally. Not before getting too turned on, clyde then suddenly, wraps his arms around the taller teens waist, bringing him closer to the front of his body. He then, in rare moment of abnormal strength, especially for a short guy, grabs craig by the shoulders spinning him a 180 degrees where craig was now with his back against the in the exact same spot where clyde was. Craig had a surprised look on his face with his eyes widen open more than they normally would be. "Clyde? What are you doing?" "You know exactly what i'm doing. Now shut up and take me like you always wanted to do when we were little. Clyde in short time, started heating up from the frequently erupting passion coming from inside him. He then started ubuckling his webbed belt to let his junk have some relief from the constant stress of beeing kept down by his jeans. "Dear god. That feels so good." The shorter teen just embraced the intimacy of the moment.

Moving further inward, clyde proceded to to unfasten craig's leather belt. After with some time with fiddling with the buckle, craig placed both his hands on to clyde's. "Like this." craig whispered lightly. Helping clyde to slowly remove the tip from the metal loop. With little to no hesitation, clyde then moved upward to lift up craig's bark blue t-shirt. Placing his hands up into and onto his average build abdoman. Running the palms of his hands up to the point near his chest. Clyde leans his weary head into craig's chest. Just the feeling of his friends heartbeat was beyond comforting. It was calming. With some effort, clyde now moved to the bottom. The very bottom. Making the first move, clyde slips feet out of his shoes and swiftly discards them. Sending them sliding under the nearby stall. Showing off his gray pair of DC no-shows. "That's better." clyde muttered softly to the taller one. The shorter teen then, in attempting to go further, placed his foot to the back of craig's shoe while holding his leg up by the thigh with his free hand.

"Uh dude, what are you doing now?" craig asked. "Shhh. Let me work." With a quick adjustment of his right foot, clyde nudged craig's shoe off his right foot. Getting a sight of craig's plain black no-show sock tightly outlining craig's firmly shapped toes really turned clyde on about a one level higher. With in no time, clyde carried out the same routine on craig's left foot. Changing the the game, clyde firmly pressed his left heel over the tip of his right foot. Pressing down each time, he slowly pulled his feet free from his socks. Craig was in a inmense turn on at the sight of clyde's average shapped feet, aside from a slightly inward curved pinky toe, his feet were attractive none the less. "Love the toes. The're beautiful, like you." "Thanks dude. Do you want to see something more wonderful?" "What?" "Just wait."Using his big and index toes, clyde used them to grab hold onto craig's sock from the tip and gently pull it off. Exposing craig's lean bare looking foot, he wasted no time doing the same to the his foot. "Look how hot are feet are."

Clyde said to the tall one. "Damn straight." craig said in turn. With even more intimacy flowing now more than ever. Clyde pulled craig into a very deep and lasting kiss, so hard it caused craig to fall face down onto clyde on the cold tiled floor. "That was amazing." clyde said in a tired voice. "It was." craig replied. Again suddenly, clyde pulled craig into another deep kiss, wrapping his arms around craig's neck, interlocking their bare hands and toes to eachothers. Craig made the next and final move. Slowly pulling from clyde's kiss, he grabs hold of clyde's red buttoned up shirt, and forcefully rips the shirt open from top to bottom. Placing and rubbing the palms of his hands up and down clyde's chest. Clyde imedeately had a sign of fear on his face. Feeling as if craig was going to hurt him, craig places a gentle hand onto clyde's cheek. "Don't cry. It's ok. I won't hurt you.. I just want you. With a tear running down his face, staring into craig's deep sea blue eyes. He meeped out. "I want you too craig. I want you too."

Towards the end of the hour. The school bell rang. Craig stopped in the middle of what he thought was going to be the best moment of his life with a closing deep french kiss with clyde. Both teen groaned in anger at the thought of having to go home after having one of the closest moments they ever had in their lives. "Goddamn it." clyde muttered. "We we're so fucking close." "It's ok." craig said to the smaller teen, while giving him a hand helping him off the floor. "Tomorrow's Friday. We can do it again. So what do you say? "Hell yeah." clyde said to the tall one. "Great. Same time, same place at 1:30?" "You got it." clyde replied to the deal. Soon after both teen's picked up their backpacks, fixed their appearance's and walked out of the restroom with their shoes in hand. Out into the outside main hallway, within the crowds of kids the two walked in close with one another to the front enterance outside the school. They walked the long distance back to their homes. Clyde finally made it to his house, stoping at the front door.

Seeing craig walk further down the street and into his house. After waving goodbye, clyde thought to himself inside his head. "I want you craig. I want you too." After walking into his house, clyde recieved a text message on his phone. It was from craig, with the message saying. [[Almost forgot. Love you too.]]. Clyde in turn, returned a text to craig. Craig took out his phone, with a message from clyde saying. [[I want you / And i love you. See you tomorrow]].


End file.
